langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Codul lui Da Vinci/Capitolul I
ro Robert Langdon se trezi cu greu. În întunericul din cameră suna un telefon ― un sunet subţire, nefamiliar. Bîjbîi pe noptieră şi aprinse veioza. en Robert Langdon awoke slowly. A telephone was ringing in the darkness—a tinny, unfamiliar ring. He fumbled for the bedside lamp and turned it on. fr Robert Langdon s'est réveillé lentement. Un téléphone sonnait dans l'obscurité — un anneau grêle et peu familier. Il a tâté pour la lampe de chevet et l'a allumée. de Robert Langdon erwachte nur langsam, als käme er aus tiefer Schwärze hinauf ans Licht Ein Telefon klingelte schrill. Im Dunkeln tastete Langdon nach dem Schalter der Nachttischlampe. Das Licht flammte auf. it Robert Langdon riprese coscienza lentamente. Un telefono squillava nell'oscurità, uno scampanellio acuto. Un suono che non gli era familiare. Cercò a tastoni la lampada sul comodino e la accese. es Robert Langdon tardó en despertarse. En la oscuridad sonaba un teléfono, un sonido débil que no le resultaba familiar. A tientas buscó la lámpara de la mesilla de noche y la encendió. pt ----------- ro Îşi miji ochii şi privi în jur: un luxos dormitor în stil renascentist cu mobilier Ludovic al XVI-lea, fresce şi un pat uriaş din mahon, cu baldachin. en Squinting at his surroundings he saw a plush Renaissance bedroom with Louis XVI furniture, hand-frescoed walls, and a colossal mahogany four-poster bed. fr Louchant à ses environnements il a vu une chambre à coucher de la Renaissance de peluche avec des meubles de Louis XVI, des murs de main-frescoed et un lit d'acajou colossal d'quatre-affiche. de Blinzelnd ließ er den Blick durch das herrschaftliche Renaissance-Schlafzimmer mit den antiken Möbeln, dem mächtigen Mahagoni-Himmelbett und dem handgemalten Fresko an der Wand schweifen. it Sollevando le palpebre ancora gonfie per il sonno, si guardò attorno e scorse una ricca camera da letto in stile, con mobili Luigi XVI, pareti affrescate e un colossale letto in mogano col baldacchino. es Con los ojos entornados, miró a su alrededor y vio el elegante dormitorio renacentista con muebles estilo Luis XVI, frescos en las paredes y la gran cama de caoba con dosel. pt -------- ----------- ro "Unde mama naibii sînt?!" Pe halatul de baie, agăţat de unul dintre stîlpii patului, erau brodate trei cuvinte: "HOTEL RITZ, PARIS". en Where the hell am I? The jacquard bathrobe hanging on his bedpost bore the monogram: HOTEL RITZ PARIS. fr Où l'enfer suis moi ? Le peignoir de jacquard accrochant sur son alésage de bedpost le monogramme : HÔTEL RITZ PARIS. de Wo bist du? Am Bettpfosten hing ein Jacquard-Bademantel mir der Aufschrift Hotel Ritz, Paris. it "Dove diavolo sono finito?" L'accappatoio in tessuto jacquard appeso a una delle colonne portava lo stemma HOTEL RITZ PARIS. es «Pero ¿dónde estoy?» El albornoz que colgaba de la cama tenía bordado un monograma: HOTEL RITZ PARÍS. pt ------------------------ ro Încet, ceaţa începea să se risipească. Ridica receptorul: ― Alo? ― Monsieur Langdon? spuse o voce de bărbat. Sper că nu v-am trezit! en Slowly, the fog began to lift. Langdon picked up the receiver. "Hello?" "Monsieur Langdon?" a man's voice said. "I hope I have not awoken you?" fr Lentement, le brouillard a commencé à se soulever. Langdon a pris le récepteur. "bonjour?" "Monsieur Langdon?" la voix d'un homme a indiqué. "espoir de I je ne t'ai pas réveillé?" de Langsam lichtete sich der Nebel um Langdons Hirn. Langdon hob den Hörer ab. »Hallo?« »Monsieur Langdon?«, sagte eine männliche Stimme. »Ich habe Sie hoffentlich nicht geweckt?« it Pian piano, la nebbia cominciò ad allontanarsi dal suo cervello. Langdon sollevò il ricevitore. «Pronto?» «Monsieur Langdon?» chiese un uomo. «Spero di non averla svegliata.» es Lentamente, la niebla empezó a disiparse. Langdon descolgó el teléfono. —¿Diga? —¿Monsieur Langdon? —dijo la voz de un hombre—. Espero no haberle despertado. pt -------- ro Buimac, căută ceasul de pe noptieră. Era 12.32. Noaptea. Nu dormise decît o oră, dar se simţea de parcă trecuse deja în lumea drepţilor. en Dazed, Langdon looked at the bedside clock. It was 12:32 A.M. He had been asleep only an hour, but he felt like the dead. fr Stupéfié, Langdon regardé l'horloge de chevet. Elle était 12:32 A.M.. Il avait été endormi seulement une heure, mais il s'est senti comme les morts. de Langdon schaute benommen auf die Uhr neben dem Bett. Zweiunddreißig Minuten nach eins. Er hatte erst eine Stunde geschlafen und war todmüde. it Con la mente ancora confusa dal sonno, Langdon lanciò un'occhiata alla sveglia sul comodino. Mezzanotte e trentadue. Si era addormentato meno di un'ora prima, ma si sentiva come un'anima ritornata dal regno dei morti. es Aturdido, miró el reloj de la mesilla. Eran las 12:32. Sólo llevaba en la cama una hora, pero se había dormido profundamente. pt ------------- ro ― Vă sun de la Recepţie, monsieur. Îmi cer scuze că vă deranjez, dar aveţi un oaspete. Insistă că este vorba despre o problemă urgentă. Încă nu reuşise să-şi revină de-a binelea. en "This is the concierge, monsieur. I apologize for this intrusion, but you have a visitor. He insists it is urgent." Langdon still felt fuzzy. fr "c'est le concierge, Monsieur. Je fais des excuses pour cette intrusion, mais tu as un visiteur. Il exige qu'elle est pressante." Langdon se sentait toujours brouillé. de »Hier ist die Rezeption. Ich bedaure die Störung, Monsieur, aber Sie haben Besuch. Der Herr sagt, es sei äußerst dringend.« Langdon war immer noch nicht richtig wach. it «Qui è la portineria, Monsieur. Mi scusi il disturbo, c'è una persona che chiede di lei. Insiste che è urgente.» Langdon faticava ancora a connettere. es —Le habla el recepcionista, monsieur. Lamento molestarle, pero aquí hay alguien que desea verle. Insiste en que es urgente. Langdon seguía desorientado. pt ------------- ro "Un oaspete?" Privirea îi căzu pe un fluturaş mototolit care se afla la capătul patului: "UNIVERSITATEA AMERICANĂ DIN PARIS are plăcerea de a vă oferi O SEARĂ CU ROBERT LANGDON, PROFESOR DE SIMBOLISTICĂ RELIGIOASĂ, HARVARD UNIVERSITY". en A visitor? His eyes focused now on a crumpled flyer on his bedside table. THE AMERICAN UNIVERSITY OF PARIS proudly presents AN EVENING WITH ROBERT LANGDON PROFESSOR OF RELIGIOUS SYMBOLOGY, HARVARD UNIVERSITY fr Un visiteur ? Ses yeux se sont concentrés maintenant sur un insecte chiffonné sur sa table de chevet. L'UNIVERSITÉ AMÉRICAINE DE PARIS proudly presentsEVENING WITH ROBERT LANGDONOF RELIGIOUS SYMBOLOGYUNIVERSITY de Besuch? Sein Blick fiel auf ein zerknittertes Blatt Papier mit einer Programmankündigung auf dem Nachttisch. DIE AMERIKANISCHE UNIVERSITÄT IN PARIS lädt ein zu einem Vortragsabend mit PROFESSOR ROBERT LANGDON Dozent für religiöse Symbolologie an der Harvard-Universität it "Una persona?" Lesse oziosamente la scritta su un cartoncino posato sul comodino. L'UNIVERSITÀ AMERICANA DI PARIGI È LIETA DI PRESENTARE UNA SERATA CON ROBERT LANGDON PROFESSORE DI SIMBOLOGIA RELIGIOSA, HARVARD UNIVERSITY es «¿Una visita?» Ahora fijó la vista en un tarjetón arrugado que había en la mesilla. LA UNIVERSIDAD AMERICANA DE PARÍS SE COMPLACE EN PRESENTAR LA CONFERENCIA DE ROBERT LANGDON PROFESOR DE SIMBOLOGÍA RELIGIOSA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE HARVARD pt ------------- ro Langdon mormăi ceva ininteligibil. Conferinţa din seara asta ― o prezentare însoţită de diapozitive despre simbolismul care se ascunde în structura Catedralei din Chartres ― atinsese, probabil, cîteva puncte sensibile în rîndul publicului. en Langdon groaned. Tonight's lecture—a slide show about pagan symbolism hidden in the stones of Chartres Cathedral—had probably ruffled some conservative feathers in the audience. fr Langdon a gémi. Parler ce soir — une projection de diapositives au sujet du symbolisme païen caché dans les pierres de la cathédrale de Chartres — avait probablement hérissé quelques plumes conservatrices dans les assistances. de Langdon stöhnte auf. Sein heutiger Diavortrag über heidnisches Symbolgut in den Steinmetzarbeiten der Kathedrale von Chartres war ein paar konservativen Geistern offenbar gegen den Strich gegangen. it Langdon gemette tra sé. La sua conferenza — una proiezione di diapositive sulla simbologia pagana nascosta nelle pietre della Cattedrale di Chartres — doveva avere arruffato il pelo a qualche ascoltatore fondamentalista. es Langdon emitió un gruñido. La conferencia de aquella noche —una charla con presentación de diapositivas sobre la simbología pagana oculta en los muros de la catedral de Chartres— seguramente había levantado ampollas entre el público más conservador. pt ------------- ro Probabil că vreun specialist cucernic îl urmărise şi voia să înceapă acum o dispută. ― Regret, spuse în receptor, dar sînt foarte obosit şi... en Most likely, some religious scholar had trailed him home to pick a fight. "I'm sorry," Langdon said, "but I'm very tired and ... fr Très probablement, un certain disciple religieux l'avait traîné maison pour sélectionner un combat. "je suis désolé," Langdon dit, "mais moi suis très fatigué et —" de Vermutlich hatten sie ihn ausfindig gemacht und wollten ihm jetzt zeigen, was eine Harke ist. »Tut mir Leid«, sagte Langdon, »ich bin todmüde ...« it Probabilmente uno studioso di religioni l'aveva seguito fino all'albergo per insultarlo. «Mi dispiace» disse Langdon «ma sono stanco e...» es Y era muy probable que algún académico religioso le hubiera seguido hasta el hotel para entablar una discusión con él. —Lo siento —dijo Langdon—, pero estoy muy cansado. pt ------- ro ― Mais, monsieur, insistă recepţionerul, coborîndu-şi vocea pînă la nivelul unei şoapte presante: Oaspetele dumneavoastră este o persoană foarte importantă! Langdon nu se îndoia cîtuşi de puţin. en "Mais, monsieur," the concierge pressed, lowering his voice to an urgent whisper. "Your guest is an important man." Langdon had little doubt. fr "Mais, Monsieur," le concierge serré, abaissant sa voix à un chuchotement pressant. "votre invité est un homme important." Langdon a fait douter peu. de »Gewiss, Monsieur«, sagte der Mann am Empfang, um dann in beschwörendem Flüsterton fortzufahren: »Aber bei Ihrem Besucher handelt es sich um eine wichtige Persönlichkeit!« Langdon hatte es nicht anders erwartet. it «Mais, monsieur» insistette il portiere abbassando il tono di voce e sussurrando in fretta: «Il suo visitatore è una persona importante». Langdon non ne dubitava. es —Mais, monsieur —insistió el recepcionista bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro imperioso—. Su invitado es un hombre muy importante. pt ------------- ro Cărţile lui despre pictura şi simbolistica religioasă îi aduseseră o nedorită celebritate în lumea artei, iar cu un an în urmă, implicarea sa într-un incident petrecut la Vatican şi puternic mediatizat îl propulsase în lumina reflectoarelor. en His books on religious paintings and cult symbology had made him a reluctant celebrity in the art world, and last year Langdon's visibility had increased a hundredfold after his involvement in a widely publicized incident at the Vatican. fr Ses livres sur les peintures et les signes conventionnels religieux de culte lui avaient fait une célébrité réticente dans le monde d'art et la visibilité de Langdon avait augmenté l'année dernière un cent fois après que sa participation dans un incident largement annoncé chez le Vatican. de Seine Veröffentlichungen über christliche Ikonographie und die Symbole religiöser Kulte hatten ihm in kunstinteressierten Kreisen zu einer gewissen Prominenz verholfen, ganz zu schweigen von dem gewaltigen Aufsehen, das seine Verwicklung in einen Zwischenfall im Vatikan erregt hatte, der vor einiger Zeit durch sämtliche Medien gegangen war. it I suoi libri sull'arte religiosa e sulla simbologia del culto lo avevano reso, a dispetto delle sue intenzioni, una celebrità nel mondo dell'arte; inoltre, l'anno precedente, la sua visibilità si era moltiplicata per cento a causa del suo coinvolgimento in un incidente avvenuto nel Vaticano, a cui era stata data un'amplissima pubblicità. es A Langdon no le cabía la menor duda. Sus libros sobre pintura religiosa y simbología lo habían convertido, a su pesar, en un personaje famoso en el mundo del arte, y durante el año anterior su presencia pública se había multiplicado considerablemente tras un incidente muy divulgado en el Vaticano. pt --------------- ro De atunci, şirul pretinşilor istorici şi al specialiştilor autodeclaraţi care-i băteau la uşă părea a nu se mai sfîrşi. en Since then, the stream of selfimportant historians and art buffs arriving at his door had seemed never-ending. fr Depuis lors, le jet des historiens suffisants et les cuirs épais d'art arrivant à sa porte avaient semblé interminables. de Seither gaben sich Historiker und Kunstkenner, die allesamt von ihrer Wichtigkeit überzeugt waren, bei ihm die Klinke in die Hand. it Da allora il flusso di storici convinti della propria importanza e di maniaci dell'arte che suonavano alla sua porta non si era più arrestato. es Desde entonces, el flujo de historiadores importantes y apasionados del arte que llamaban a su puerta parecía no tener fin. pt ------------- ro ― Dacă sînteţi amabil, spuse Langdon străduindu-se să păstreze un ton politicos, notaţi dumneavoastră numele şi numărul de telefon al respectivului domn şi comunicaţi-i că voi încerca să-l contactez înainte de a părăsi Parisul, marţi! en "If you would be so kind," Langdon said, doing his best to remain polite, "could you take the man's name and number, and tell him I'll try to call him before I leave Paris on Tuesday? fr "si tu serais si aimable," Langdon a-t-il indiqué, faisant son meilleur pour rester poli, "pourrais-tu prendre le nom de l'homme et nombre et lui dire que j'essayerai de l'appeler avant que je quitte Paris le mardi ? de »Seien Sie bitte so nett und lassen Sie sich von dem Herrn Name und Telefonnummer gehen«, sagte Langdon, um ausgesuchte Höflichkeit bemüht. »Vor meiner Abreise aus Paris am Donnerstag melde ich mich bei ihm. it «Per favore, mi può usare la gentilezza» rispose Langdon, il quale faticava a non lanciargli qualche improperio «di farsi lasciare il nome e il numero di telefono di questa persona, e di dirle che farò del mio meglio per chiamarla prima di lasciare Parigi, martedì prossimo? es —Si es tan amable —dijo Langdon, haciendo todo lo posible por no perder las formas—, anote el nombre y el teléfono de ese hombre y dígale que intentaré contactar con él antes de irme de París el martes. pt ------------- ro Vă mulţumesc! Şi închise, înainte ca recepţionerul să mai apuce să spună ceva. en Thank you." He hung up before the concierge could protest. fr Merci." Il a raccroché avant que le concierge pourrait protester. de Danke.« Er legte auf, bevor der Mann am Empfang Einwände erheben konnte. it Grazie.» E riagganciò, prima che il portiere potesse protestare. es Gracias. Y colgó sin dar tiempo al recepcionista a protestar. pt ---------------- ro Ridicîndu-se în capul oaselor, se încruntă la broşura informativă destinată clienţilor, pe a cărei copertă scria mare: "DORMIŢI CA UN PRUNC ÎN ORAŞUL LUMINILOR. RELAXAŢI-VĂ LA RlTZ, ÎN PARIS". en Sitting up now, Langdon frowned at his bedside Guest Relations Handbook, whose cover boasted: SLEEP LIKE A BABY IN THE CITY OF LIGHTS. SLUMBER AT THE PARIS RITZ. fr Se reposant vers le haut maintenant, Langdon a froncé les sourcils à son manuel de relations d'invité de chevet, dont la couverture s'est vantée : SOMMEIL COMME Un BÉBÉ DANS La VILLE Des LUMIÈRES. SLUMBER À PARIS RITZ. de Langdon hatte sich inzwischen aufgesetzt. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er die Broschüre Für unsere verehrten Gäste neben dem Bett. Hotel Ritz - schlafen wie Gott in Frankreich in der Lichterstadt Paris, lockte das Titelblatt. it Seduto sul letto, Langdon guardò con ira la guida dell'albergo, appoggiata sul comodino. La copertina vantava: DORMIRE COME UN BAMBINO NELLA CITTÀ DELLE LUCI. BUON SONNO AL RITZ DI PARIGI. es Sentado en la cama, Langdon miró el librito de bienvenida del hotel que vio en la mesilla y el título que anunciaba DUERMA COMO UN ÁNGEL EN LA CIUDAD LUZ. SUEÑE EN EL RITZ DE PARÍS. pt ---------------- ro Îşi întoarse capul şi privi oglinda care acoperea aproape în întregime peretele de vizavi. Chipul care îl privea de acolo părea a fi al unui necunoscut ― ridat şi obosit. "Chiar ai nevoie de o vacanţă, Robert!" en He turned and gazed tiredly into the full-length mirror across the room. The man staring back at him was a stranger—tousled and weary. You need a vacation, Robert. fr Il s'est transformé et a regardé fixement tiredly en miroir intégral à travers la salle. L'homme regardant fixement en arrière lui était un étranger — tousled et las. Tu as besoin des vacances, Robert. de Langdons Blick schweifte zu dem hohen Ankleidespiegel an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Er hatte Mühe, in dem müden, zerzausten Zeitgenossen, der ihm von dort entgegenstarrte, sich selbst zu erkennen. Du solltest mal Urlaub machen, Robert. it Alzò la testa e fissò lo specchio a parete davanti a lui. L'uomo che gli ricambiò lo sguardo era un estraneo, spettinato ed esausto. "Hai bisogno di una vacanza, Robert." es Se dio la vuelta y se miró, soñoliento, en el espejo que tenía delante. El hombre que le devolvía la mirada era un desconocido, despeinado, agotado. pt ---------------------- ro Anul care trecuse îşi lăsase puternic amprenta asupra lui şi imaginea din oglindă o arăta perfect. Ochii lui, de un albastru viu de obicei, erau acum tulburi şi melancolici. Bărbia cu gropiţă la mijloc era acoperit de un început de barbă. en The past year had taken a heavy toll on him, but he didn't appreciate seeing proof in the mirror. His usually sharp blue eyes looked hazy and drawn tonight. A dark stubble was shrouding his strong jaw and dimpled chin. fr La dernière année avait pris un péage lourd sur lui, mais il n'a pas apprécié voir la preuve dans le miroir. Ses yeux bleus habituellement pointus ont semblé brumeux et dessinés ce soir. Une chaume foncée enveloppait sa mâchoire forte et menton embrévé. de Die Erlebnisse im letzten Jahr hatten ihm arg zugesetzt, doch den Beweis dafür nun im Spiegel zu sehen gefiel ihm gar nicht. Seine sonst so klaren blauen Augen sahen trüb und müde aus, und ein dunkler Stoppelbart umwölkte sein ausgeprägtes Kinn mit dem Grübchen. it L'ultimo anno lo aveva stancato moltissimo, ma a Langdon non piaceva vederne la prova allo specchio. I suoi occhi azzurri, di solito acuti e vivaci, erano velati e gonfi. La mascella forte era coperta dalla barba scura di un giorno e così il mento, tagliato verticalmente da una fossetta. es pt -------------------- ro În jurul tîmplelor, firele cărunte se înmulţiseră, începînd să-i acopere părul des, aspru şi negru. Deşi colegele lui susţineau că firele argintii nu făceau decît să-i sporească aerul intelectual, el, unul, se cam îndoia... en Around his temples, the gray highlights were advancing, making their way deeper into his thicket of coarse black hair. Although his female colleagues insisted the gray only accentuated his bookish appeal, Langdon knew better. fr Autour de ses temples, les points culminants gris étaient avancer, transformant leur manière plus profonde en son thicket des cheveux noirs bruts. Bien que ses collègues féminins aient exigé le gris a seulement accentué son appel livresque, Langdon a su mieux. de Die grauen Strähnen an den Schläfen waren auf einem unaufhaltsamen Vormarsch in sein dichtes, gewelltes .schwarzes Haar. Nach Aussage seiner Kolleginnen unterstrich das Grau Langdons »akademische Erscheinung«, doch er wusste es besser. it Sulle tempie, le strisce grigie si erano allargate, annettendosi nuove aree del suo cespuglio di capelli scuri e ricciuti. Anche se le colleghe sostenevano che il grigio accentuava il suo fascino di studioso, Langdon non si faceva illusioni. es pt ------------- ro Moderatoarea începuse să citească fragmente din articol, iar el nu ştiuse cum să se afunde mai adînc în fotoliul pe care stătea. După treizeci de secunde, publicul rîdea, iar femeia nu dădea semne că ar vrea să se oprească. en The hostess began reading choice excerpts from the inane article, and Langdon felt himself sinking lower and lower in his chair. Thirty seconds later, the crowd was grinning, and the woman showed no signs of letting up. fr L'hôtesse a commencé des extraits de choix de lecture de l'article inepte et Langdon s'est senti descente inférieure et inférieure dans sa chaise. Trente secondes plus tard, la foule grimaçaient et la femme n'a montré aucun signe de laisser vers le haut. de Während die Gastgeberin begann, Auszüge des schwachsinnigen Artikels zum Besten zu geben, sank Langdon immer tiefer in den Stuhl. Schon nach kaum dreißig Sekunden grinste bereits das gesamte Auditorium, doch die Dame kannte keine Gnade. »>... it La moderatrice aveva cominciato a leggere alcune frasi scelte, tratte dall'articolo idiota; Langdon si era sentito sprofondare sempre più nella sedia. Trenta secondi più tardi, la gente rideva e la donna non dava segno di volersi arrestare. es pt ---------------------------- ro ― Iar refuzul domnului Langdon de a vorbi despre neobişnuitul rol pe care l-a jucat anul trecut, în Conclavul de la Vatican, i-a adus noi puncte în clasamentul celor mai interesante personalităţi. Ce ziceţi, doriţi să aflaţi şi alte amănunte? Publicul aplaudase. en "And Mr. Langdon's refusal to speak publicly about his unusual role in last year's Vatican conclave certainly wins him points on our intrigue-o-meter." The hostess goaded the crowd. "Would you like to hear more?" The crowd applauded. fr "et le refus de M. Langdon's à parler publiquement au sujet de son rôle peu commun dans la conclave de Vatican de l'année dernière le gagne certainement des points sur notre intriguer-o-mètre." L'hôtesse a aiguillonné la foule." tu aiment entendre plus?" La foule a applaudi. de und Mr Langdons Weigerung, sich in der Öffentlichkeit über die Aufsehen erregende Rolle zu äußern, die er beim letzten vatikanischen Konklave gespielt hat, verschafft ihm durchaus einige zusätzliche Punkte auf unserer Beliebtheitsskala.<« Die Gastgeberin blickte erwartungsvoll ins Publikum. it «"E il rifiuto del signor Langdon di parlare in pubblico del suo inconsueto ruolo nel conclave vaticano dello scorso anno gli ha fatto certamente guadagnare qualche ulteriore punto nel nostro 'affascinometro'".» Come se non bastasse, si era anche messa a pungolare il pubblico. «Volete saperne di più?» La folla aveva applaudito. es pt -------------------- ro "S-o oprească cineva!" se rugase el atunci cînd femeia începuse să citească din nou. "― Deşi profesorul Langdon ar putea fi considerat o frumuseţe mai puţin izbitoare decît unii dintre laureaţii noştri mai tineri, acest universitar de patruzeci şi... de ani are în mod cert o alură de intelectual rasat. en Somebody stop her, Langdon pleaded as she dove into the article again. "Although Professor Langdon might not be considered hunk-handsome like some of our younger awardees, this forty-something academic has more than his share of scholarly allure. fr Quelqu'un l'arrêtent, Langdon parlé en faveur comme elle a plongé dans l'article encore. "bien que professeur Langdon ne pourrait pas être considéré gros-beau comme certains de nos plus jeunes awardees, ceci quarante-quelque chose scolaire a plus que sa part d'attrait savant. de »Möchten Sie noch mehr hören?« Heftiges Nicken. Laute Rufe. Beifall. Warum dreht ihr keiner den Hals um?, fragte Langdon sich vergeblich, während die Gastgeberin sich wieder über den Artikel hermachte. »>Auch wenn Professor Langdon im Gegensatz zu einigen unserer jüngeren Auszeichnungsträger nicht als übermäßig attraktiv bezeichnet werden kann, verfügt der Mittvierziger durchaus über ein gerüttelt Maß an Intellektuellen-Appeal. it "Che qualcuno la fermi" aveva supplicato Langdon, mentre la donna si tuffava nuovamente nell'articolo. «"Anche se il professor Langdon non ha quella bella presenza palestrata che contraddistingue alcuni dei nostri giovani prescelti, questo accademico quarantenne ha dalla sua il fascino dell'erudito. es pt --------------------- ro Prestanţa îi este subliniată de o voce baritonală, neobişnuit de joasă, pe care studentele sale o descriu ca fiind «ciocolată pentru urechi»." Sala izbucnise în rîsete. en His captivating presence is punctuated by an unusually low, baritone speaking voice, which his female students describe as 'chocolate for the ears.' " The hall erupted in laughter. fr Sa présence captivante est ponctuée par exceptionnellement un bas, la voix parlante de baryton, que ses étudiants féminins décrivent comme chocolat de ` pour les oreilles.'" Le hall éclaté dans le rire. de Sein samtener Bariton tut ein Übriges, seine gewinnende Ausstrahlung zu unterstreichen - eine Stimme, die von Professor Langdons Hörerinnen gern als Schokolade fürs Gehör apostrophiert wird...<« Die Zuhörer brachen in Gelächter aus. it La sua accattivante presenza è sottolineata da una voce stranamente bassa e baritonale, che le sue studentesse descrivono come cioccolata per le orecchie'".» L'intera sala era scoppiata a ridere. es pt --------------------- ro Langdon se silise să afişeze un zîmbet stînjenit. Ştia ce urmează ― o frază ridicolă despre "Harrison Ford în sacou Harris" ― şi, fiindcă în această seară crezuse că poate îmbrăca iarăşi în siguranţă sacoul respectiv şi puloverul pe gît marca Burberry, se hotărîse că trebuie să treacă la acţiune: en Langdon forced an awkward smile. He knew what came next—some ridiculous line about "Harrison Ford in Harris tweed"—and because this evening he had figured it was finally safe again to wear his Harris tweed and Burberry turtleneck, he decided to take action. fr Langdon a forcé un sourire maladroit. Il a su ce qui est venu après — une certaine ligne ridicule au sujet d'"Harrison Ford en tweed de Harris" — et parce que ce soir il avait figuré il était finalement sûr encore pour porter son tweed de Harris et col roulé de burberry, il a décidé d'agir. de it Langdon era riuscito a rivolgere al pubblico un sorriso imbarazzato. Sapeva quel che veniva ora — un commento ridicolo su un "Harrison Ford in giacca di Harris Tweed" — e, poiché quella sera gli era sembrato di potere finalmente indossare senza pericolo un girocollo Burberry e la giacca di Harris Tweed, a quel punto aveva deciso di passare all'azione. es pt ----------- ro ― Mulţumesc, Monique, îi spusese el şi, ridicîndu-se brusc, o invitase elegant să coboare de pe podium. Boston Magazine are un gust prea pronunţat pentru ficţiune. en "Thank you, Monique," Langdon said, standing prematurely and edging her away from the podium. "Boston Magazine clearly has a gift for fiction." fr "remercier toi, Monique," Langdon dit, se tenant prématurément et l'affilant loin du podiume. le "magazine de Boston a clairement un cadeau pour la fiction." de it es pt ------------------- ro Apoi se întorsese spre public cu un oftat din adîncul pieptului: ― Iar dacă aflu care dintre dumneavoastră i-a oferit articolul acela, deportarea vă aşteaptă! en He turned to the audience with an embarrassed sigh. "And if I find which one of you provided that article, I'll have the consulate deport you." fr Il s'est tourné vers les assistances avec un soupir embarrassé. "et si je trouve le quel de toi à condition que l'article, j'ait le consulat t'expulser." de it es pt ------------------- ro Oamenii izbucniseră din nou în rîs. ― Ei bine, prieteni, după cum ştiţi, în această seară vom vorbi despre puterea simbolurilor... en The crowd laughed. "Well, folks, as you all know, I'm here tonight to talk about the power of symbols..." fr La foule a ri. "bien, les gens, en tant que toi tout savent, je suis ici ce soir pour parler de la puissance des symboles…" de it es pt ------------------- ro Ţîrîitul subţire al telefonului se auzi iarăşi în întuneric. Scrîşnind un "de necrezut" printre dinţi, Langdon ridică receptorul: ― Da? en The ringing of Langdon's hotel phone once again broke the silence. Groaning in disbelief, he picked up. "Yes?" fr Sonner du téléphone de l'hôtel de Langdon a cassé de nouveau le silence. Gémissant dans l'incrédulité, il a repris. "oui?" de it es pt ------------------- ro Aşa cum bănuise, era tot recepţionerul: ― Domnule Langdon, vă rog să mă scuzaţi. V-am sunat pentru a vă informa că oaspetele acela se îndreaptă chiar acum spre camera dumneavoastră. Am crezut de cuviinţă că e bine vă anunţ. en As expected, it was the concierge. "Mr. Langdon, again my apologies. I am calling to inform you that your guest is now en route to your room. I thought I should alert you." fr Comme prévu, c'était le concierge. "M. Langdon, encore mes excuses. J'appelle pour t'informer que votre invité est maintenant en route à votre pièce. J'ai pensé que je devrais t'alerter." de it es pt ------------------- ro Profesorul se trezise de-a binelea: ― Aţi trimis pe cineva spre camera mea?! en Langdon was wide awake now. "You sent someone to my room?" fr Langdon était au loin éveillé maintenant. "tu as envoyé quelqu'un à ma pièce?" de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Îmi cer scuze, monsieur, dar o persoană de acest rang... nu-mi pot asuma autoritatea de a-i interzice să vină. en "I apologize, monsieur, but a man like this... I cannot presume the authority to stop him." fr "je fais des excuses, Monsieur, mais un homme comme ceci… Je ne peux pas présumer l'autorité pour l'arrêter." de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Dar cine este omul acesta? Recepţionerul închisese însă. en "Who exactly is he?" But the concierge was gone. fr "qui est exactement lui?" Mais le concierge a été allé. de it es pt ------------------- ro Aproape în aceeaşi clipă, în uşă se auzi o bătaie nerăbdătoare. Nu foarte în largul lui, Langdon coborî din pat; tălpile i se înfundară în mocheta groasă de pe podea. Îşi trase halatul de baie pe umeri şi se apropie de uşă. en Almost immediately, a heavy fist pounded on Langdon's door. Uncertain, Langdon slid off the bed, feeling his toes sink deep into the savonniere carpet. He donned the hotel bathrobe and moved toward the door. fr Presque immédiatement, un poing lourd a martelé sur la porte de Langdon. Incertain, Langdon s'est glissé du lit, sentant son évier d'orteils profondément dans le tapis de savonniere. Il a mis le peignoir d'hôtel et s'est déplacé vers la porte. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Cine e? ― Domnule Langdon! Trebuie să vorbesc cu dumneavoastră! en "Who is it?" "Mr. Langdon? I need to speak with you." fr "qui est lui?" "M. Langdon ? Je dois parler avec toi." de it es pt ------------------- ro Engleza individului avea un accent puternic, ca un lătrat dur şi autoritar. ― Sînt locotenentul Jérôme Collet. Direction Centrale Police Judiciaire. en The man's English was accented—a sharp, authoritative bark. "My name is Lieutenant Jerome Collet. Direction Centrale Police Judiciaire." fr L'anglais de l'homme a été accentué — une écorce pointue et bien fondée. "mon nom est lieutenant Jerome Collet. Police Judiciaire De Centrale De Direction." de it es pt ------------------- ro "Poliţia Judiciară?!" Langdon rămase o clipă tăcut; ştia că DCPJ era corespondentul francez al FBI-ului din Statele Unite. en Langdon paused. The Judicial Police? The DCPJ was the rough equivalent of the U.S. FBI. fr Langdon a fait une pause. La Police Juridique ? Le DCPJ était l'équivalent approximatif du FBI des USA. de it es pt ------------------- ro Fără a ridica lanţul de siguranţă, întredeschise uşa doi centimetri. Chipul care îl privea de dincolo de prag era îngust şi palid. Bărbatul părea extrem de slab şi purta oficiala uniformă albastră: en Leaving the security chain in place, Langdon opened the door a few inches. The face staring back at him was thin and washed out. The man was exceptionally lean, dressed in an official-looking blue uniform. fr Laissant la chaîne de sécurité en place, Langdon a ouvert la porte quelques pouces. Le visage regardant fixement en arrière lui était mince et effacé. L'homme était exceptionnellement maigre, habillé dans un uniforme bleu fonctionnaire-regardant. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Pot să intru? Langdon ezită, simţindu-se nesigur sub privirile şterse ale celuilalt: ― Despre ce este vorba? en "May I come in?" the agent asked. Langdon hesitated, feeling uncertain as the stranger's sallow eyes studied him. "What is this all about?" fr "mai j'entre?" l'agent a demandé. Langdon a hésité, jugeant qu'incertain car le sallow de l'étranger observe l'étudiait. "ce qui est ce tout environ?" de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Mon capitaine are nevoie de experienţa dumneavoastră profesională într-o problemă personală. ― Acum? bîigui profesorul. E trecut de miezul nopţii! en "My capitaine requires your expertise in a private matter." "Now?" Langdon managed. "It's after midnight." fr "mon capitaine exige votre expertise dans une question privée." "maintenant?" Langdon a contrôlé. "il est après minuit." de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Greşesc dacă spun că în această seară aveaţi programată o întrevedere cu directorul Muzeului Luvru? en "Am I correct that you were scheduled to meet with the curator of the Louvre this evening?" fr "suis je corrige que tu as été programmé pour rencontrer le conservateur de l'auvent ce soir?" de it es pt ------------------- ro Dintr-o dată, Langdon simţi o uşoară nelinişte. Avusese, într-adevăr, stabilită o întîlnire cu apreciatul custode după seminarul din această seară, dar Saunière nu îşi făcuse apariţia. en Langdon felt a sudden surge of uneasiness. He and the revered curator Jacques Saunière had been slated to meet for drinks after Langdon's lecture tonight, but Saunière had never shown up. fr Langdon a senti une montée subite soudaine d'uneasiness. Il et revered le conservateur Jacques que Saunière avait été prévu pour se réunir pour des boissons après la conférence de Langdon ce soir, mais Saunière n'avait jamais apparu. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Nu, nu greşiţi. De unde ştiţi dumneavoastră acest lucru? ― Am găsit numele dumneavoastră în agenda domniei sale! en "Yes. How did you know that?" "We found your name in his daily planner." fr "oui. Comment tu as su cela?" "nous avons trouvé votre nom dans son planificateur quotidien." de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Sper că nu s-a întîmplat nimic grav. Agentul oftă greu şi-i întinse prin uşă o fotografie. en "I trust nothing is wrong?" The agent gave a dire sigh and slid a Polaroid snapshot through the narrow opening in the door. fr la "confiance de I rien est erronée?" L'agent a donné un grand soupir et a glissé un instantané polaroïd par l'ouverture étroite dans la porte. de it es pt ------------------- ro Cînd văzu imaginea, Langdon încremeni. ― Fotografia aceasta a fost făcută acum mai puţin de o oră. În interiorul Muzeului Luvru. en When Langdon saw the photo, his entire body went rigid. "This photo was taken less than an hour ago. Inside the Louvre." fr Quand Langdon a vu la photo, son corps entier a disparu rigide. "cette photo a été prise moins qu'il y a une heure. À l'intérieur de l'auvent." de it es pt ------------------- ro Fără a-şi dezlipi ochi de la imagine, profesorul simţi cum repulsia iniţială i se transformă într-o bruscă revărsare de mînie: ― Cine a făcut asta?! en As Langdon stared at the bizarre image, his initial revulsion and shock gave way to a sudden upwelling of anger. "Who would do this!" fr Pendant que Langdon regardait fixement l'image bizarre, son revulsion et choc initiaux ont mené à upwelling soudain de la colère. "qui ferait ceci!" de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Sperăm că dumneavoastră ne veţi ajuta să răspundem la această întrebare, ţinînd seama de cunoştinţele pe care le aveţi în domeniul simbolisticii şi de programata dumneavoastră întrevedere cu domnia sa en "We had hoped that you might help us answer that very question, considering your knowledge in symbology and your plans to meet with him." fr "nous avions espéré que tu pourrais nous aider à répondre à cela très question, considérant votre connaissance dans les signes conventionnels et vos plans le rencontrer." de it es pt ------------------- ro Langdon se holbă la fotografie, cu oroare, dar şi cu teamă. Imaginea era cumplită şi extrem de bizară, deşi îi dădea impresia unui déjà-vu. en Langdon stared at the picture, his horror now laced with fear. The image was gruesome and profoundly strange, bringing with it an unsettling sense of déjà vu. fr Langdon a regardé fixement l'image, son horreur maintenant lacée avec crainte. L'image était horrible et profondément étrange, apportant avec elle un sens déstabilisant du déjà vu. de it es pt ------------------- ro Acum mai bine de un an, primise o altă fotografie, a unui alt cadavru, şi o solicitare similară. Douăzeci şi patru de ore mai tîrziu, era cît pe ce să-şi piardă viaţa la Vatican. en A little over a year ago, Langdon had received a photograph of a corpse and a similar request for help. Twenty-four hours later, he had almost lost his life inside Vatican City. fr Sur il y a une année, Langdon avait reçu une photographie d'un cadavre et d'une demande semblable d'aide. Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, il avait presque perdu sa vie à l'intérieur de ville de Vatican. de it es pt ------------------- ro Fotografia asta nu semăna deloc cu cea de atunci şi totuşi, ceva anume, în acest scenariu, părea ciudat de familiar. en This photo was entirely different, and yet something about the scenario felt disquietingly familiar. fr Cette photo était entièrement différente mais quelque chose au sujet du scénario a senti disquietingly le familier. de it es pt ------------------- ro Agentul se uită la ceas: ― Mon capitaine ne aşteaptă, monsieur! Profesorul abia dacă îl auzi; nu putea să-şi desprindă privirea de pe fotografie. en The agent checked his watch. "My capitaine is waiting, sir." Langdon barely heard him. His eyes were still riveted on the picture. fr L'agent a vérifié sa montre. "mon capitaine attend, monsieur." Langdon l'a à peine entendu. Ses yeux étaient encore rivetés sur l'image. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Simbolul de aici... şi modul în care trupul lui este atît de straniu... ― Poziţionat? îi sugeră agentul. Langdon încuviinţă, înfiorat: en "This symbol here, and the way his body is so oddly..." "Positioned?" the agent offered. Langdon nodded, feeling a chill as he looked up. fr "ce symbole ici et la manière son corps est tellement curieusement…" "placé?" l'agent a offert. Langdon a incliné la tête, sentant un froid pendant qu'il recherchait. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Nu-mi imaginez cine ar fi putut să facă aşa ceva! Agentul îl fixă încruntat: en "I can't imagine who would do this to someone." The agent looked grim. fr "je ne peux pas imaginer qui ferait ceci à quelqu'un." L'agent a semblé sinistre. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Nu aţi înţeles, domnule Langdon. Ceea ce vedeţi în această fotografie... monsieur Saunière însuşi şi-a făcut asta. en "You don't understand, Mr. Langdon. What you see in this photograph..." He paused. "Monsieur Saunière did that to himself." fr "tu ne comprends pas, M. Langdon. Ce que tu vois en cette photographie… " Il a fait une pause. "Monsieur Saunière a fait cela à se." de it es pt